Life Is Full Of Lies
by Izzie and Hannah
Summary: Jimmy and Cindy have been secretly dating for 2 years, what happens when their secret starts to get out?. LibbySheen and JimmyCindy. Rated M to be safe!
1. Chapter 1

_Knock Knock_

Jimmy quickly began to arrange the blankets and pillows as his long time girlfriend snuck under the covers to avoid being seen by the person knocking on his bedroom door.

"Come in," Jimmy quickly said as soon as he was sure that she could not be seen.

The door creaked slightly as Jimmy's mother came into view.

"Oh," Jimmy said, smiling awkardly at the person before him. "Hi Mum."

From her hiding place under the blankets, 16 year old Cindy Vortex decided on a plan of action. She carefully placed one finger at the top of her boyfriends chest, slowly as to not move the blankets too much. She began to trail her finger slowly downwards, teasing him with every movement. She felt him tense up.

"Jimmy," Mrs. Neutron Spoke. "Your father has prepared breakfast downstairs."

Jimmy merely nodded, unable to conjour up a sentence.

"Are you alright?" Judy asked him, wondering why her son was acting so strange.

Cindy's finger trailed further south until it finally reached what she had been searching for. She giggled to herself silently as she began to have some fun with the boy she loved.

"Of course Im..." Jimmy yelped slightly, at the sudden sensation that overcame him. Taking a deep breath he quickly finished his sentence. "Alright."

"Well, okay." Judy said. "If you need anything i'll be downstairs."

Jimmy sighed as his mother began to walk towards the door, he would surely have to kill the young girl hidden under the blankets.

"Oh, and before I forget." Judy said, turning around to face her son with a wide smile on her face.

"Yes, mum." Jimmy gulped.

"Cindy, dear." Mrs. Neutron said. "When you are done with my son, I believe your mother wants you home."

Jimmy mentally kicked himself as the beautiful blonde girl came into view. He closed his eyes for a moment hoping this was just a dream, but when he opened them again, he had to face facts, this was most certainly not a dream. His mother certainly had a way of figuring things out and that was one of the characteristics he wish she didn't have. Cindy and Jimmy had began dating at the age of 14, which was 2 years ago. At the beginning they had decided to keep their relationship a secret to avoid any uneeded stress. But as the relationship grew, so did the lies. And now it felt there was no good time to tell their friends and family of their growning affection towards each other. Although as their relationship became more serious, it was harder to hide. And now Mrs. Neutron had figured out their secret.

"Thanks, Mrs. Neutron." Cindy said, wishing she had not made it obvious she was hiding under the blankets, however fun it might have been.

Jimmy smiled uneasily as his mother left the room. Once he was sure his mother had left the room, he sighed deeply, closed his eyes and flew his head back in relief. Unfortunately for him this was an extremly bad idea as his head became in contact with the head rest.

Cindy giggled as Jimmy began to rub the sore spot on the back of his head.

"What are you smiling about?" Jimmy asked her sweetly. "You realise my mother is proberly calling yours right this very second?"

Cindy's smile faded from her face. "Oh yea," she said, pushing herself into an upright posistion, and then smiling once more. "Race you to the bathroom." She quickly stood up, darting across the room and into the ensuite bathroom. Although as she got there, she realised this had not been a race, Jimmy had not even moved a muscle. "C'mon," she said to him.

And the sleepy Jimmy slowly got out of bed and made his way towards her. When he reached her, he picked her up with one sweeping motion and kissed her softly. Cindy swung her legs around Jimmy's waist. "You know," Jimmy said to her seductively. "Im going to have to get you back for before."

Cindy tightened her legs around Jimmy so she could hoist herself up a little higher. "Oh really?" she said. She lowered her face so that their lips met in a spicy kiss, before a ringing noise was heard.

Cindy let her grip go, landing her feet on the soft ground beneath her. "I'll be there in a sec." she said to Jimmy before making her way over to the all familiar noise. Gently she picked her pants off the ground and pulled out her cellphone from the pocket. She instantly knew the number and knew she had to answer it. "Hello," she spoke to her best friend, Libby.

"Hey girl." the muffled voice of Libby spoke into the phone. "I tried ringing you at home but you didn't answer."

"Oh," Cindy replied. "Im staying at a friends."

"Kay," the reciever spoke back at her. "Well, Im heading over to the Candy Bar with Sheen and Carl soon, and you can't leave me alone with those two, you know what their like together."

Cindy laughed. Sheen was Libby's on and off boyfriend for almost 4 years, and although they dearly loved each other, sometimes they just needed a break. Carl and Sheen together were a nightmare, and Cindy knew that from past experiences. "Course I'll be there." she said. "What time?"

"Oh," Libby said. "Meet us there at around twelve thirty-ish."

Cindy glanced over at the clock, it said 11:57. "Okay," she said. "I'll be there."

"Thanks Girl." She heard Libby say. "And you might aswell get Neutron to come, God knows we need somewhere to keep Carl and Sheen entertained."

"Can't you just entertain Sheen yourself?" Cindy teased.

She heard Libby sarcastically laughing but also another voice, "Cindy," the voice sang from the shower. "The water is getting cold." She held her breath as she hoped Libby had not heard him, unfortunately she had.

"Who was that?" Libby asked.

"Oh, ummm.." Cindy asked quickly trying to think of an excuse. "It was the uhhh.. Tv.. yea the Tv"

"Girl, that is the lamest excuse ever." she heard Libby say before she quickly hung up the phone, turning it off.

"Jimmy!" she almost screamed. "Libby heard you!"

"Gee, how long do you need to talk on the phone for." Jimmy's voice said to her. "Did she recognise me?"

"No," Cindy said. "Your lucky."

"I'd be even more lucky if you were in here with me." Jimmy voice spoke.

Cindy smiled to herself, Jimmy was cute and that was one reason she had fallen in love with him. "Coming darling." she said as though she had returned from a hard day's work.

* * *

Thats the first chapter, the idea for this fanfic has actually been with me for ages, I just finally decided to write it down, tell me what you think!

And be nice! Or not, I don't really care!

As long as you explain it a little! Or not! I just like reviews!

Thanks for reading!

Much love! xoxo


	2. Chapter 2

Hey! Here is the next chapter! Yay!

* * *

Cindy and Jimmy were the last to arrive as they met their friends at the Candy Bar a mere half hour later.

"What took you guys so long?" Sheen asked.

"Sheen," Jimmy said. "We are only a few minutes late."

"Longer than that." Sheen exagerated. "I was almost ready to eat Carl."

"Hey!" Carl cried out, certain that he did not wish to be eaten.

"Well," Jimmy stated. "We are here now."

"I'll get the drinks," Cindy offered, happy to find any excuse to escape the maddness of her friends. "Purple Flurp?" she asked. Even at the age of 16, or in Sheen's case, 18, they still enjoyed that fizzy beverage. The group nodded and Cindy began to make her way over to the counter, placing her handbag on the bench and taking a seat.

"Five Purple Flurps," she said to Sam, the long time owner of the shop.

"Coming right up," Sam replied in his cheerful voice.

Cindy turned around to see Libby approaching her and knew exactely why she was. "Thought you might need some help with the drinks." she said softly, unable to get straight to the point.

"Thanks." Cindy said uneasily.

"Hey, Ummm..." Libby started awkardly. "You know you can tell me anything, right?"

"Of course," Cindy said, spinning to face her best friend but accidently knocking her bag and all it's contents onto the ground. Cindy panicked, leaping to the ground and beginning to pull together the items. But as luck would have it, Libby picked up the most important item from the ground and held it in her hand.

Libby didn't want to corupt the others around her so she bent down slowly to face Cindy. "Since when were you on the pill?" she asked her revealing the small packet to Cindy.

"It's nothing," Cindy said quickly grabbing the packet from Libby and shoving it in her bag. "Don't worry about it."

"Cindy," Libby said quietly. "Your my best friend. I'm going to worry if I find out that my best friend has been sleeping around with some guy I don't even know."

Cindy almost laughed, but decided it was a bad idea. She also had the urge to tell Libby about her and Jimmy but knew she was to confront him about it first, that had been the rule they decided on if ever they were to tell someone. So Cindy just stared at her best friend, and tried not to tell her the only secret she had ever kept hidden from her.

"Do I know him?" Libby asked.

"How do you even know that is what's going on?" Cindy asked her.

"I'm not stupid." Libby spoke. "You were with some guy this morning, and your on the pill. It's pretty obvious whats going on, you can't keep secrets from me."

Again Cindy felt as if she was going to laugh, she had kept the biggest secret from her for 2 years. Cindy thought she did a wonderful job at keeping secrets from Libby.

"Here you go," Sam said, pushing a tray with 5 Purple Flurps towards the girls.

"Thankyou," both Cindy and Libby spoke in unison before quietly making their way back to the boys, who were making more and noise as their stomachs got hungrier and hungrier.

Luckily, Sheen and Carl did get something to eat that day. (before Sheen ate Carl). They spent the rest of their day at the park, feeding the ducks, teasing the ducks, and in the boys case throwing rocks at the ducks. "Sheen, you put that rock down, before I come over there are hurt you!" Libby had exclaimed seeing Sheen holding yet another rock high above his head.

Cindy tried to avoid Libby that day, to avoid the questions. She knew she wouldn't ask her right in front of the boys so she tried to stay with the group and didn't stay alone with her best friend for more than 5 seconds at a time. Wanting to talk to Jimmy about it first in private before blurting out their secret.

All in all, the day went as any School-less day would go for the 5 friends. Laughs, Play fights and most importantly food.

* * *

I know this is kinda short but I promise the next chapter will be much longer!


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for the reviews! Here is the next chapter.

* * *

Cindy decided that night that she was going to sort out her rapidly decreasing relationship with her best friend, sitting on her bed, she took out her cellphone and sent a text, the easiest way of confronting Libby without actually confronting her. _Meet me at 1pm tomorrow_ the text read. _In the park _

She sighed, placing the phone down next to her, and laying down in her bed. And slowly she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

She awoke the next morning to the sound of her phone ringing, surprised by the sudden noise she quickly flipped it open and answered sleepily into the receiver. "Hello," she said, glancing over to her clock which read 11:00 AM. But hey, she was a teen, she was allowed to sleep in. 

"Hey Cin," the voice of Jimmy rang through the phone. "Just wanting to know what you are doing today? Got any plans?"

Cindy yawned deeply, "Ummm..." she said, unable to think straight when she was so tired.

"Oh, did I wake you?" the gentle voice said through the phone.

"Yea," Cindy said rubbing one of her eyes with her spare hand in an attempt to focus more clearly. "Little bit."

"Oh, Im sorry," Jimmy said. "I'll make it up to you this afternoon."

"I can't," Cindy said beginning to think clearer. "I have plans with Libby, going to straighten out this whole mess."

"You gonna tell her?" Jimmy asked her softly, wanting to know if this web of lies had come to an end. "About us."

"I dunno," Cindy answered truthfully. "I want to, but I want to tell everyone together."

"Well," Jimmy stated. "If you tell Libby, she'll tell Sheen and he'll tell Carl plus the entire world, so then everyone will know."

Cindy laughed. "That is true." she said. "But it wont be coming from me."

"You do whatever you feel is best," Jimmy spoke. "You know I'll back you up."

"Course I know that." Cindy said. "I have to go now anyway, gotta get ready."

"What time you leaving?" Jimmy asked.

"One," Cindy said into the receiver.

"You got plenty of time," Jimmy said.

"James," Cindy spoke sypathetically into the receiver, "You don't know me very well do you?"

"I know you better than anyone in the entire world, my dear." Came the reply.

Cindy laughed. "I'll see ya at school tomorrow then," she said. "I love you."

"Love you too," Came the swift answer before Cindy hung up her phone, placing it next to her yet again on the nightstand. And she slowly got out of bed, and feeling the warmth of her bed dissapear, she wished she hadn't.

* * *

Cindy arrived at the park at 1pm, walking in she straight away saw her best friend, sitting on a bench waiting for her. "Hey," Cindy said, walking up to Libby, who was staring off into nothingness. 

"Oh," Libby said rather startled. "Hey."

Libby stood up, and gave her best friend a welcome hug, and to be honest it was the first hug these two best friends had shared in a very long time. With school, and boys, and other friends, they hardly found any time to just hang-out together. And it felt good to know that they still had each other, even with all these distractions.

They began to walk down the pathway, taking up useless conversations about school, and teachers, joking and laughing as if they were at primary school, and it was nice.

"You sure Ms. Jones isn't a guy?" Libby asked Cindy in disbelief. "I mean, women just don't have moutashes."

Cindy laughed. "Should be Mr. Jones then," she said jokingly.

"Yea," Libby said. "Feel sorry for the poor guy who ends up dating her."

"Or girl," Cindy joked.

"Ew, don't even go there, girl!" Libby said disgusted. If she had it her way, all teachers would do was teach, and then sit silently at their desks waiting for their pupils to return to class, teachers just shouldn't have social lives.

Cindy laughed at Libby response, but when the laughter subdued, it seemed the art of conversation had truly died. "So," Cindy said thinking perhaps it was time their conversation became a little more serious. "Hows things with you and Sheen?"

"Alright," Libby said.

"Only alright?" Cindy asked thinking about all the time Libby had talked for hours on how many times Sheen had glanced her way when they were younger. "You have to give me more than that."

"Okay," Libby said. "Things are really alright."

"Haha, very funny," Cindy said sarcastically. "You slept with him yet?" Cindy knew that Libby and Sheen's relationship was all very innocent. Although that was the last time she had decided to interogate Libby, this time she thought the answers could be different.

"Cindy!," Libby giggled, rather outraged.

"You get to interogate me next," Cindy asked, and she saw Libby's already glowing face illuminate at the idea. "So have you?"

"No," Libby answered. She stopped walking and sat down on a nearby bench, sliding far to the right so that Cindy could sit down and Cindy did. "Have you?"

"Have I what?" Cindy asked pretending she had no idea what Libby was talking about.

"Have you slept with your Mystery Man?"

Cindy wanted more than anything to lie, but she knew she couldn't. She had already been caught, so she told the truth. "Of course I have." she said smiling to hide her discomfort.

"With?" Libby asked.

Cindy gazed anywhere but at Libby's curious face. She closed her eyes thinking. She thought about what could happen if she told her now, or what would happen if she lied. All the possible possibilities ran through her mind, as she quickly decided what to do. She was so unsure so she went with the safest thing she could possibly say. "Do you trust me?" she asked her best friend.

"Course I do, girl." Libby spoke. "You know you can always trust me."

Cindy smiled and took one of Libby's hands. "Good," she said. "Then just trust me when I say that I can't tell you right now. It just doesn't feel right. But I promise you I will tell you, trust me on that."

"Okay," Libby said. "But just answer me one thing."

"Okay," Cindy said.

"How long has this been going on?" Libby asked.

Cindy thought, what was Libby exactely asking? The first time her and Jimmy had gone out on a date? The first time they had kissed? Or the first night they had slept together, only 2 months ago? So she went with the first option, making it seem longer than it really had been. "About two years." Cindy said truthfully.

Libby's eyes widened in disbelief, and her mouth opened. "What?!?" she said, not expecting an answer, but more expressing her disbelief.

Cindy smiled, gritting her teeth slightly.

And then Libby began to laugh. "Ohhhhh," she said. "Now I see why you haven't had a boyfriend in like ever, or why you never even accepted to go out with any of those hot guys who ask you out. I just can't believe I didn't notice, it all makes so much sense now."

Cindy smiled at her laughing friend and before she knew it she was laughing too. She didn't understand why they were laughing, but it felt good, to finally chilax and just let out all their emotions in the form of laughter.

* * *

It was the following weekend when things started to change alot for the 5 friends. It all started on Friday night.

Sheen walked sleepily from his room, at 2 o'clock in the morning.

"Sheen!" he heard his father calling to him from the entrance room. Rubbing his tired eyes he made his way to the entrance room.

"My son," Sheen's father said, upon seeing him. "I believe you have a visiter. Now I'm going to bed if you don't mind."

Sheen nodded at his father and was surprised to see Libby standing at the door, her dark eyes were slightly red and puffy as if she had been crying. And by the look on her face, Sheen knew she had been crying.

"Are you okay?" Sheen asked her. The obvious answer to his question was no, Libby had turned up at his house at 2am in the morning, obviously upset.

But Libby lied and nodded. "I just needed to talk to you." she said, a slow tear making its way down her face.

"Okay," Sheen said a little worried. He ushered her right into the house and closed the door. "Its cold down here," Sheen said, thinking of the heater system which had broken a while ago and which Sheen's father had never gotten around to fixing. "We can talk in my room, there is a heater in there."

Libby nodded as she followed Sheen into his room. She sat down on Sheen's bed and he stood in fron of her.

"What is it?" Sheen asked her, he knelt down so that they were looking directly into each others eyes.

Libby tried to say the words she desperately wanted to, but they didn't escape her mouth.

Sheen gently took Libby's hand and looked deep into her dark eyes. "My Darling," he said, unable to go a long time without using a pet name for his girlfriend. "What's wrong?"

"Sheen," Libby said softly. "I don't know how to tell you this, but I... ummmm..." she was unable to get the say the last part and struggled to find those two small words inside herself. She stared at the ground hoping it would give her some courage to say what she desperately wanted to.

Sheen placed his hands on her shoulders willing her to hurry up with the words she wanted to say.

"Sheen," she started again, focusing hard on the aqua and blue swirl of the carpet. "Im pregnant."

* * *

Hehe, Im being so evil! 

Anywayz please review!!


	4. Chapter 4

Well, here is the next chapter!

* * *

Sheen released her, stumbling backwards and falling hard against the wall. Perhaps he had heard her wrong, perhaps this was all a joke, perhaps it was a dream, perhaps it was really April 1st, and not somewhere in February. Panicking he looked up into Libby's glowing face and knew in an instant that she was not making this up, and it was certainly not a dream. He didn't know what to say. Libby, his Libby had cheated on him, his Libby had slept with another man. And he felt rage inside of him that he had never felt before, mixed with dissapointment, and pain and a heap of other emotions which could not be discribed with the longest of words. He felt helpless.

"Please say something," Libby said to him, reaching out a hand.

"Don't touch me," Sheen said, trying to think about the last time they were on a 'break.' Four months ago was the last one as far as he could remember, and she certainly didn't look 4 months pregnant. "How could you?" He looked up into her tearful eyes.

"You don't understand." Libby said, and for the first time ever she saw a side of Sheen she had never seen before, he was not happy and cheerful as he usually was. Even when battling evil, she had never seen Sheen like this and it scared her so much. "Your the father," she said.

"Don't even try that with me," Sheen spoke, his emotions beginning to control him. "I would remember."

"How do you know?" Libby said to him, the volume rising in her voice. "How do you know you would remember?"

"Because," Sheen shouted, startling her. "It Would Have Been The Best God Damn Night Of My Entire Life!"

Libby was silenced. She had no idea what to say to him, to explain her thoughts. She breathed heavily watching Sheen as he sat against the wall, his head in his hands. She smoothly made her way over to him, sitting next to him. "It was New Years," she spoke beginning to tell her story. "Remember we had that huge party, do you remember it at all?"

Sheen looked up at her, trying to focus on that foggy night. Sadly he shook his head. "I don't remember a thing," he said. The mood of the room was much more relaxed than it had been a mere moment ago. He didn't feel the same rage inside of him. But he felt confused. Very confused.

"I woke up on New Years morning," Libby spoke retelling her tale...

... **Flashback**

_Libby woke as the morning sun blinded her. Blinking several times she glanced at the blue wallpaper, her room was not blue. She didn't move but her eyes travelled to the rest of the room she was in and regonised it instantly. A wave of panic engulfed her but she remained calm, trying to figure out how she had gotten here. _

_She could not remember the night's events, she remembered drinking, alot of drinking. Drinking Games, Drinking wars, Who could drink the most? But nothing else. She lifted her head slightly and as soon as she did, she realised her worst nightmare was indeed true. She turned her head, lifting herself up in the process and lying beneath her was the sleeping figure of Sheen, the beautiful man she had loved for so long. When she moved pain ensured her head and she knew that she was never going to remember these events. It had been a long night._

_The nightmare was not that she had slept with Sheen, but more of the fact that she couldn't remember it. It was her first time and she couldn't remember a single little detail about it. She wondered if Sheen could remember anything but decided he proberly hadn't. He was much to sweet to take advantage of her so she quickly swept that thought from her mind. _

_Sitting up carefully, she slowly slid of the bed, standing up on her extremly wobbly legs. She didn't want to wake him, it would just make the situation more complicated. She crept around the room, gathering her clothing off the ground, and dressing. _

_Then she exited his room, her head swaying with every movement, taking one last look at him..._

** End Flashback**.

"... Im so sorry I didn't tell you," Libby said to Sheen almost whispering. "I just didn't know how to begin and I never thought that anything like this would happen. I tried to persuade myself it wasn't happening. Thats why it took me so long to take the pregnancy test. I kept telling myself this wouldn't happen to me. But it has. My father found the test, it started yelling at me. Mum tried to calm him down and I just couldn't take it anymore so I left. I wanted to tell you Sheen, I really did. I just didn't know what to say."

"Libs," Sheen started, trying to remember what he could of New Years morning. He remembered waking up without any clothes on, but it didn't bother him. He usually slept like that, and was glad he had worn pajamas tonight. "Its not entirely your fault." He took her hand, and kissed it gently.

"Im not ready for this," Libby began, tears cascading down her face. "I don't want to be a mother, not now, I want to be a designer. I want to go to college..." She blinked several times, facing Sheen and her face glowed brighter with the wet tears. "I don't want this."

Sheen didn't know what to do, in a million years he never would have thought he would find himself in this situation. So he embraced her, and she cried. He tried not to cry but a small tears made their way through the cracks. Libby cried until she could cry no more, and was so exhausted, she feel asleep in the arms of her unborn child's father.

When Sheen noticed Libby was asleep, he lifted her gently into his bed, kissing her forehead and whispering that everything was going to be okay. The truth was far from this of course. Libby was 16, and Sheen was 18, far too young to become parents in this very day and age. They dreamt of careers and happiness, and children in the far future. Libby was right when she spoke that she was not ready for this, Sheen wasn't either. But she slept that night, exhausted from her worries and fears. Sheen on the other hand, had an extremly restless night.

* * *

Please review, I luff to hear what you think! 


	5. Chapter 5

This isn't a very interesting chapter but I pretty much had to write it for certain plot holes that would appear!

* * *

Sheen woke the next morning to find nothing beside him. He thought maybe last night could have been a dream but when he walked downstairs, there Libby was, eating breakfast Sheen's father had prepared.

"Good morning, my son." Mr. Estevez said, in his Mexican accent. "I was going to wake you but your girlfriend insisted I let you rest."

"Ohh," Sheen said sleepily rubbing his tired eyes. "Thanks."

"You had just fallen asleep when your father asked me if I wanted breakfast." Libby said. "But you still didn't get much sleep."

"That is because he was most proberly worried about the mother-to-be." Mr. Estevez said.

Libby almost spat out her orange juice, but quickly managed to swallow it. Sheen's eyes grew very wide and he wondered if his father had been spying on him.

"You must remember, my son." Mr. Estevez started. "These walls are very thin, like paper almost."

"Were you spying on me?" Sheen asked.

"I would never do such a thing." Mr. Estevez said, acting a little insulted. "I was merely looking out for my only son." Mr. Estevez and Mrs. Estevez had been seperated as far back as Sheen could remember, Sheen still saw his mother on occasions, sometimes staying with her for weeks at a time. He had a younger sister who lived with his mother also, who he found extremly annoying. But unfortunaly he never had a brother.

"So.." Mr. Estevez said. "Have you made any plans at all for this child?"

Libby and Sheen glanced at each other.

"Dad," Sheen started. "I don't think this is the best time to talk about this."

"It's not going to go away, son." Mr. Estevez said. "You cannot avoid it. You are going to have to confront this miracle soon enough, might aswell be now."

Libby nodded. "Okay," she said quietly. "What do you think we should do, Mr. Estevez?"

"It looks to me as if you have 3 choices," Mr. Estevez started. "Choice number one, is that you can keep the baby, it will be hard on both of you, and your school will suffer but it could be what you want."

Libby shook her head. "I don't want to be a mother," she said. "When I dream of my near future, it doesn't involve children. Not yet, anyway."

"Whats the second choice?" Sheen asked.

"Adoption," Mr. Estevez continued. "You let another family raise the child as their own, but it will hurt to give the baby up. And choice number three is.."

"Abortion," Libby finished sadly knowing exactely what he was going to say. "I think we need some time to think about this."

"That is understandable," Mr. Estevez said. Walking up to Sheen he placed an arm around his shoulders. "Just know I'm always here for you. And Sheen, do you want to ring your mother or shall I?"

"You can do it," Sheen said. "I'd rather not feel as if I want to kill myself."

"Alright," Mr. Estevez said. "And Libby, you are going to have to talk to your parents eventually. Just remember they love you and only think of what is best for you."

"Thanks, Mr. Estevez," Libby said, smiling.

Mr. Estevez released his son and began to exit the room but before he could there was a loud knock at the door and instead he went to answer that. Standing in the doorway were Mr. and Mrs. Folfax, Libby's parents.

"Where is my daughter?" Mrs. Folfax said, in a rather concerned voice. "She must have come here."

Mr. and Mrs. Folfax could not see Libby sitting and eating at the dining table, but Libby regonised her mother's voice in an instant and bolted to the door to greet her. She didn't care at that time about what her mother was going to say to her, she just wanted to see her. "Mum," Libby said softely, standing just in sight.

Mrs. Folfax ran past Mr. Estevez and into her daughter's arms, embracing her. "We were so worried about you last night," she said, "I'm so sorry."

"I assure you," Mr. Estevez said ushering Mr. Folfax into the house, "You'r daughter was well looked after last night."

Sheen remained hidden, unsure on how Libby's parents would react to him.

"I'm just happy your safe," Mrs. Folfax said, pulling Libby close to her.

"I'm fine, mum," Libby said, struggling against her mother's grip.

"And where is young Steve?" Mr. Folfax said. He was obviously very upset that his daughter had become pregnant and was in no mood to remember her boyfriends name.

"I think you mean Sheen, Daddy," Libby said.

"Right," Mr. Folfax said. Suddenly his phone rang loudly. "Excuse me," he said rather unpolitely as he answered his phone and walked outside.

"Oh, he is always busy with work," Mrs. Folfax said. "Now where is Sheen?"

Mr. Estevez looked uneasily before calling his son into the room, "Sheen, my son," he called loudly. "I believe you are wanted out here."

Sheen cringed as he heard his father calling his name but slowly came into view. Diverting his gaze anywhere but at the people in the room, he just kept walking.

"Oh," Mrs. Folfax said, approaching Sheen. "Libby never let me meet you before, she thought I might embarrass her, I'm Libby's mother." She held out a hand and Sheen shook it, uneasily.

"Nice to meet you," Sheen lied.

Just then the door opened and Mr. Folfax entered the room, "Sorry about that," he said, although clearly he wasn't sorry at all. As soon as he saw Sheen his eyes widened slightly but he remained tall, adjusting the suit he wore slightly. "So your Sheen," he said, his eyes travelling up and down. "You look far too old."

Sheen looked mortified, and gulped slightly.

"Why don't you take a seat," Mr. Estevez offered, as they were standing in the lounge.

Mr. and Mrs. Folfax nodded and sat down on the sofa. Libby, Sheen and Mr. Estevez sat down aswell.

"So," Mr. Folfax started. "Where is your wife?"

"Oh, im not married." Mr. Estevez said. "Sheen's mother and I have been seperated since he was little."

"Well, that explains alot," Mr. Folfax said bitterly.

Sheen saw that his father was restraining himself for beating Mr. Folfax into dust and almost laughed. "You came over to discuss our children, did you not?" he asked them politely.

"Of course," Mrs. Folfax said. "We want what is best for out baby girl."

"I understand completly," Mr. Estevez said. "I too, only want what is best for my son."

"I want to adopt," Libby piped up, and everyone turned to face her as she continued talking. "I know I haven't had much thought of this, but I just can't see the other two options working."

"No," Mr. Folfax said. "Absolutely not. I am not having you go through with this pregnancy if you are just going to give up on the baby. You might as well have an abortion."

"I'm not killing this miracle." Libby said, rather outraged that her father would ever suggest it.

"Your calling it a miracle?" Mr. Folfax asked. But his wife swiftly cut in before he started to think of other names to call what had happened.

"I think thats a wonderful idea, darling." Mrs. Folfax said. "We support you, not matter what you decide to do."

Sheen felt very comprimised in his current situation, and didn't say a thing.

"Mr. Folfax," Sheen's father said in his Mexican accent. "What has happended has alredy happened and there is no way around it, don't bother trying to fix it because you can't. Now you just need to help your daughter move on with her life. She needs your support, now more than ever."

Mr. Folfax sighed. "I guess," he said. "But I stil don't like it."

"You don't have you," Libby said. "You just have to accept it."

Mr. Folfax's phone rung once more, and he excused himself from the room again.

"Thankyou for talking with us," Mrs. Folfax said to Mr. Estevez. "But if you don't mind, I'm going to take my daughter home now."

"By all means, take her," Mr. Estevez said. "It has been a pleasure meeting you."

"I've just got to get a few things from upstairs," Libby said, she gestered to Sheen to follow her, and he did. "Sorry about my parents," she said to Sheen as they acsended the stairs. "My mum is overly nice and my father is really tough."

"Thats alright," Sheen said.

"And sorry for deciding to adopt without telling you aswell," Libby started. "It just felt right."

"Thats alright," Sheen said once more. "You really should have been the one that made that decision, considering I'm not the one who has to walk around carrying the baby for 5 months."

"It's 9 months, Sheen," Libby corrected him.

"Woa, thats a long time," Sheen said. "So, when are we going to tell Jimmy, Cindy and Carl?"

"How about today, when we meet them at the Candy Bar? If my parents let me that is" Libby said. "After this morning I'm ready for anything." Every since they were young, it had been almost like a tradition, that they would meet their friends every Saturday at the Candy Bar.

They reached Sheen's room where Libby grabbed her sweatshirt, and they headed down the stairs once more.

"Bye," Libby said, kissing Sheen on the lips as she joined her parents who had seen their display of affection.

Mr. Folfax gave Sheen the death glare and for some reason Sheen thought that Mr. Folfax would never truly like him. Even if or when they were married.

* * *

Please review! And I will try and update asap! 


	6. Chapter 6

Hey again! Thanks for the reviews!

Special thanks to Vampire of Romance! I love your reviews!

* * *

"Hey guys," Sheen said, walking up to Carl, Cindy and Jimmy who were waiting for them at the Candy Bar. He tightened his grip on Libby's shaking hand for reasurance. "We have something to tell you." 

"What is it?" Jimmy asked, seeing the petrified look on Libby's face.

Sheen looked next to him, Libby looked as if she had seen a ghost, her eyes were wide and she was extremly scared. He decided that it was proberly best if he told them. _Now or never_ he said to himself, letting go of Libby's hand, he held his hands up as if he were introducing her in a magic act. "Ta da," he said cheerfully. "Libby's 2 months pregnant."

Cindy, Jimmy, and Carls mouth's fell open and they stared in shock. Libby was certainly the last person they expected who would be pregnant, they would no longer see her as the innocent girl they always had. And now, neither would the rest of the world.

"Uhh... Congrats," Cindy said, unsure of whether this was a good or a bad thing.

"Yea," Jimmy and Carl said, nodding in agreement. But by the look on Libby's face, this did not seem like a good thing.

"And guess what else," Sheen said, positive that Libby was not going to speak able any of this upcoming news. "We are adopting the baby." He smiled awkardly, and Libby did to.

The small smiles that were on Cindy, Jimmy and Carl's faces faded.

"You are?" Cindy asked.

And for the first time Libby spoke. "Yea," she said shaking, and placing one hand on the small bulge on her tummy. "We are just not ready for this responsibility. I mean some loving family out there cannot have children, and Im giving them the best gift ever. Im helping them and giving them hope. I don't want to be selfish, especially if I don't think I will be a good mother, I can't be a mother now. The timing is terrible, but I can do something better, I can give hope."

Cindy, Carl, Jimmy and even Sheen stared at the young girl in awe. The way she had just spoken was like nothing else they had ever heard her say. And it was beautiful, and they knew she had thought this through alot.

"I love you," Sheen said to her out of the blue. And Libby felt a small blush creep up her face. Sheen placed his hands on her waist, pulled her to him and kissed her gently on the lips. Her face became hotter, and she smiled awkardly at her friends who had watched this display of affection.

"Awww..." Carl said, mockingly.

Cindy and Jimmy exchanged glances, each turning a light shade of pink. Cindy longed to be in Libby's situation, to have everyone watching and wishing they were her.

Libby and Sheen sat down in the booth next to their friends.

"So," Cindy said. "Do you know if its a girl or a boy?"

"Please girl" Libby said, placing one hand up to signal that she didn't want to talk about this. "I only found out yesterday. No more baby talk."

"Okay, sorry," Cindy apologised.

They sat in silence for a few moments. Libby tried to change the subject. "Did you read that letter I sent you?" she asked Cindy as if it were a suitable conversation starter.

"I haven't had the time." Cindy replied. "I've been rather.. ahh.. distracted lately." She shot Jimmy an accustory glance and he glared back at her mockingly.

Libby peered at both of them. And thought to herself, _Was Jimmy Cindy's secret? _She didn't know whether this was so, but decided (out of curiousity) to see if she was correct. "Cindy," Libby said. "Can I talk to you for a moment?"

Cindy swallowed hard realising she had just been caught out, perhaps she should have been more careful. But seeing Libby and Sheen together made her want to be in that situation, and for some reason she had just wanted everyone to catch on. So she slid out of the booth and followed Libby to the far corner of the Candy Bar.

"I know you told me you'd tell me when the time is right but..." Libby started. She didn't quite know how to approach this situation. But decided she should just get straight to the point. "Is it Jimmy?"

But the look on Cindy's face, Libby knew she had hit the jackpot. Her eyes grew slightly wider, and her face went red with heat. Her mouth began to quiver as she looked for the right words to say, and she never focused her gaze on one particular location. "I... " She began, wishing she was a much better lier. "Uhhh..."

"It is," Libby squealed. "I always knew you guys would end up together, girl." Thinking back on it, she wondered why she had never picked up on it before. There were so many small hints, but she had never noticed until now. Until she had been searching for Cindy's mystery man. "I can't believe you didn't tell me?"

"Well," Cindy said smiling. "You haven't exactely been honest with me either."

"What do you mean?" Libby asked, obviously forgetting the conversation she had had with Cindy the past weekend.

"You told me you had never slept with Sheen," Cindy said. "And becoming 2 months pregnant doesn't happen overnight."

"I didn't lie," Libby said. "I was just in denial. Listen, it's complicated."

"Welcome to my life," Cindy said laughing. "Oh, and please don't tell anyone about me and Jimmy, I might have to kill you if you do."

"Even Sheen?" Libby asked.

"Especially Sheen," Cindy said smiling. "So how is it complicated?"

"Cindy!" Libby said, a little outraged that she would even ask.

Cindy smiled. "C'mon," she said. "No more secrets."

And Libby said two words that made everything make sense. "New Years," she said.

Cindy rememebered back to that night, she remembered telling Sheen to take Libby home because she was too drunk, not realising that he too was over the edge. Cindy was much too focused on Jimmy that night, their first time having been only a week ago. She mentally hit herself, if she had just paid more attention to her best friend. Had she helped her sleep it off, Libby would not be pregnant today. "I'm so sorry," Cindy said.

"It's not your fault," Libby said, laughing. "These things happen."

"But I could have stopped it," Cindy said. "I was too caught up with Jimmy, I didn't even notice what was happening. If I had taken more notice, you wouldn't be..."

"Cindy," Libby said, cutting her off. "It's not the end of the world, and some good things have come out of this pregnancy."

"Like what?" Cindy asked. If she was pregnant right now, she could think of nothing that would be good about it.

"It brought me and Sheen closer together," Libby said. "I realised that he really will be there for me, no matter what."

Cindy smiled. "C'mon," she said, tugging on Libby's hand. "We better get back to the boys before they start to think we are up to no good."

"And with their imagination," Libby continued. "I can only imagine what they are thinking about."

* * *

Its really not that twisty from here on, otherwise I don't think I would ever end up at a conclusion, lol. 


	7. Chapter 7

Hello again! Sorry its taking a little longer than usual to update, I've been a little busy!

Anyways here is the next chapter!

* * *

Cindy woke early Sunday morning to avoid her mother who had been nagging at her the past few weeks to end it with Jimmy, ever since Jimmy's mother had called her. She crossed the road quickly and entered Jimmy's house without knocking. She walked silently up to his room, not wanting to wake Judy and Hugh. (Jimmy's parents) 

Quietly she opened the door to his room and found him already awake and working on a new invention. "Didn't think you'd be awake this early," she said to him.

Jimmy was startled and almost fell of his chair, luckily for him he didn't. "What are you doing here?" he asked her. "Not that I'm complaining or anything. I just wasn't expecting you."

"Libby knows," Cindy said, explaining the reason she had come over so early. "She figured it out."

"Yea," Jimmy said, not looking up from his flashing instrument. "It was rather obvious she had figured it out. I was at the Candy Bar with you yesterday."

"Oh yea," Cindy said. "And your okay with it."

Jimmy stopped what he was doing and turned to face Cindy. He took one of her hands with both of his and stared into her eyes. "There is no right time to tell our friends about us," he said. "It is so much easier if they figure it out on their own."

"Yea, I guess your right." Cindy said, gazing downwards.

"My dear," Jimmy said theatrically. "Im always right." placing one hand under her chin, he lifted it up gently and kissed her, before turning back to his invention.

Cindy smiled. "What are you inventing this time?" she asked him, taking the seat next to him to get a better look at his gizmo.

"Im trying to design a new jet pack so that it will be able to fly faster than my other one." Jimmy announced.

"But your jet pack already flies fast," Cindy said. "Your going to hurt yourself if you try make it any faster."

"You worry too much," Jimmy said. "Ill be fine."

"Okay," Cindy said. "But when you end up in hospital I am not coming to visit you."

Jimmy looked up from his work and glanced over to Cindy. "You are just trying to distract me, aren't you?" he asked playfully.

Cindy smiled. "Little bit." she said. "Is it working."

"No," Jimmy said, although it was. "I am working on my jet pack and nothing is going to distract me."

And Cindy took that as a bet. "Oh really?" she said. She walked over to the far side of the room where she picked up one of Jimmy's gizmos. "Jimmy," she said sweetly. "What does this do?"

Jimmy glanced over and knew she was trying to distract him, he didn't move, just smiled to himself.

And then Cindy pressed the button, pointing the gizmo at Jimmy's bed and it became invisable. Glancing over at Jimmy she realised this wasn't working, so she aimed the gizmo at Jimmy's chair, pressing the button once more.

Jimmy realised that he looked like he was floating on thin air, but he tried to ignore her.

Cindy aimed his gizmo at the desk and pressed the button again, but Jimmy remained still.

And then Cindy fired the gizmo at everything on the desk, and now Jimmy had nothing to work with. Turning around on his invisible chair, he raised his eyebrows and stared at her. "Happy now?" he asked her.

"Not quite," Cindy said and she pointed the gizmo at Jimmy.

Jimmy stood up, placing his hands in front of him to try and protect him.

But it didn't work and Cindy pressed the button. "Now Im happy," she said smiling.

"Very funny," she heard Jimmy's sarcastic voice say. Cindy then realised she had no way of telling where Jimmy was. She felt him brush by her and suddenly the gizmo that was in her hand left it, and she knew Jimmy had taken it.

Jimmy pressed a smaller button on his gizmo, aiming it at himself and again he was visable. "You are just full of trouble today," he said to her.

Cindy smiled and walked over to Jimmy, sliding her arms around his neck playfully and cocking her head to one side. "But you haven't even seen the half of it." she said, leaning in and sealing their mouths together is a passionate kiss.

* * *

Libby and Sheen were seated in front of the television watching an action movie.

"You know, my queen," Sheen started, munching on a piece of popcorn. "Im still mourning the loss of Ultra-lord." Ultra-lord, Aka, Sheen's favourite show in the entire world, had been cancelled last year due to a high loss in ratings. And to this day, he was still sad the show had ended. Although Libby didn't mind at all.

"Im going to work now, my son." Sheen's father said walking into the television room. "I shall be back in a few hours. Behave yourself."

"Don't worry, Mr. Estevez" Libby said. "Ill make sure he doesn't burn the house down." Over the last few weeks, Libby had gained alot of respect for him.

Sheen's father nodded, before exiting the room.

"You know," Sheen said, focusing his attention back to the movie. "Ultra-lord could have killed Dr.Evil with one stare of his Ultra-Sonic eyes. This guy is terrible."

Libby sighed. "But Sheen," she said deciding to kill his fun. "Ultra-lord was not and will never be real."

"I know that," Sheen spoke, placing an arm around Libby's shoulders. "But it still was the best show ever."

"It was animated." Libby said. "The characters weren't even real people."

"Well then, my princess." Sheen said, lifting her chin and placing a soft kiss on her lips. "It was the best animated show ever."

Libby agreed, not wanting to get into an arguement about this again. Many a times this had been the start of an arguement that would lead to them breaking up. Of course they would get back together again, but Libby was scared that maybe one day they wouldn't so she didn't want to risk it. One time before they had been on the verge of ending their relationship for good, but they never did. And it was even more important now, that they stayed together, because of the tiny life growing in Libby.

Sheen leaned in again, kissing Libby gently on the lips once more. Pullng back he placed his hand on the side of her face, caressing it gently. "Have I told you how beautiful you are lately?" he told her.

Libby blushed. Even after all the times he called her gorgeous or beautiful or even pretty, she blushed. "Have a told you how corney you are lately?" she asked him back, playfully.

"No, my darling," Sheen said smiling. "I don't believe you have."

Libby glared at him mockingly. "Well, you are." she said. She stood up, and placing her legs on either side of Sheen sat back down again on him, so they were facing each other. "But you are also sweet, and oh so cute."

"I know," Sheen said theatrically. "You can't resist me." He placed a hand on her face once more, tangling it in her beautiful ebony hair.

"Sure can't." Libby agreed, leaning forward and kissing Sheen, with slightly more force than he had kissed her.

"I love you," Sheen told her, letting his hand drop as she pulled back.

"I love you more," Libby said in a hushed whisper.

Sheen was about to protest when Libby kissed him once more, and all thoughts flew out the window. He felt her arms incircle his neck as she moved herself closer to him. Almost on instinct, he placed his hands neatly around her waist, pulling her closer.

Libby pulled her head back, breaking the kiss between them. She stared deep into his dark eyes, and fell in love with him all over again. She could see past the goofy front he always put on. She saw his inner beauty, and she placed one hand in his hair and began to play with it teasingly.

Sheen watched her and smiled at her curiousity. The way she always liked to touch and make sense of her surroundings. Thats what Sheen thought made her special. He looked deep into her eyes and saw her smile. A smile that could stop him in his tracks, if he were walking down the street. His hands felt the fabric on the bottom of her top, and he snuck his hands under it, feeling her warm skin. He placed his hands on her back, and pulled her in closer so their lips made contact once more.

Libby hoisted herself up slightly with her arms, which were now pressing down on the back of the sofa. Leaning down, she kissed Sheen, the kisses were soft and gentle, the way they always were. Another thing Libby liked about him was that he was not forceful but gentle and warm towards her.

She parted her lips furthermore and felt Sheen's tongue enter her mouth, it sent shivers down her spine. But it felt good. She tried to lower herself more, to get closer to him. But the truth was, she was about as close as she could get.

Sheen felt the pressure Libby was putting on him, and gently pushed her back slightly, he laid his hands on his t-shirt and in one swift moment pulled it over his head, letting it drop to the ground. Libby smiled at him and pushed herself forwards again, kissing him with more force.

Sheen placed his hands on her waist again as their tongues came in contact once more, his hands crept under her shirt again, feeling her skin once more, he slid his hands further and further up her top.

Libby sat back, breaking the kiss, and held her arms up in the air, and Sheen slowly lifted her top over her head, exposing the small bump on her tummy. He leant down and kissed it before trailing several kisses all the way up to Libby's mouth once more. He placed his hands on her thighs this time as they slowly made their way up.

And thats when it ended.

"Sheen," Libby gasped, pulling herself back. "I have to go."

Sheen moved his hands back up to Libby's waist. "Are you okay?" he asked her.

"Im fine," Libby breathed. "Im just.. It was going to far... I had to stop before... Look, Im sorry but I really have to go."

Sheen held her close pulling her into a breathtaking hug. "Princess," he whispered to her, in an attempt to calm her down. "You are my number one concern, you know I would never make you do anything you didn't want to do."

Libby sighed, "I know," she said. "Its just..." her voice trailed off as she mumbled those last small words.

"What?" Sheen asked her.

"Im scared." Libby said a little louder, pulling back from the hug and staring into his eyes. "Scared of what its going to be like. I know its not going to be my first time but its still going to be. Am I making any sense?"

Sheen shook his head sadly. "I have no idea what you are saying," he spoke. "But your cute."

Libby blushed, pushing herself forwards into another hug. "Promise me you'll never let me sleep with you until I say I'm ready."

"I promise," Sheen told her, breathing in her soft hair.

"Thankyou," Libby said leaning back from the hug.

"And I promise you aswell," Sheen said, leaning down and kissing the small bump on her tummy.

"You can be such a gork, sometimes." Libby said laughing.

"I know," Sheen said. "But thats why you love me."

Libby smiled and Sheen smiled back at her. "I do really have to go though," Libby said, glancing at the clock which read 6pm. "My parents want me home for dinner."

"I'll walk you then, my queen" Sheen said, bowing theatrically as he watching as he watched Libby slowly slide off his lap. She grabbed her top off the ground and quickly put it back on. Sheen did the same, he then took her hand, intertwining their fingers and began their slow journey back to Libby's house.

* * *

Please review because I really really enjoy reading what you think. Even if its only 1 word!

xoxo


	8. Chapter 8

This is pretty much just a filler chapter! Coz I wanted something else to write!

Sorry, it took a little longer, this is one of the chapter I hadn't already finished. (I've actually already mostly finished the entire story)

* * *

The following Sunday Cindy knocked on the door to Jimmy's house, and waited patiently for the answer. But to her suprise, It was Mrs. Neutron who opened the door. "Hello, Mrs. Neutron," Cindy said politely standing at the door. 

"Hello dear," Judy said, smiling. "Are you after my son?"

"I am," Cindy said, still standing on the spot.

"Come in," Judy said, ushering Cindy into the house. "James is in his room, you can go up and see him."

"Thanks, Mrs. Neutron," Cindy said politely as she began to acsend the staircase.

"Please," Mrs. Neutron said, calling after Cindy who was now almost at the top of the stairs. "Call me Judy."

"Uhh.. Okay," Cindy called down the stairs, althougth she knew she was never going to. She crept across the hall to the door of Jimmy's room, careful that he did not hear her. She carefully placed her hands on the door, and it one swift motion pressed on it. "Boo!" she said, running into the room and hoping to surprise Jimmy.

"Oh, Hey Cin," Jimmy was obviously expecting her, he saw the confused expression on her face and decided to explain himself. "I saw you coming, I set up a camera outside my room."

"Oh," Cindy said, sounding a bit hurt that her plan had not worked out as well as she thought it would. "So what you doing today?"

"Nothing yet," Jimmy said, "I thought something would come and surprise me." He approached her and kissed her gently on the cheek. "Or at least try to surprise me."

Cindy scrunched up her face and smiled mockingly. "Haha, very funny," she said, sarcastically. "You want to hang out?"

"And by hang out you mean..." Jimmy started, holding her gently around the waist.

Cindy smiled, and kissed him gently. "Is that all you think about these days?" she asked sweetly.

Jimmy rested his forehead on hers. "Most of the time," he said. "But I think about you all the time."

"Are you trying to score Brownie Points with me, Neutron?" Cindy asked gently, using an old nickname of hers.

Jimmy smiled before kissing her gently on the lips, tightning his grip on her waist, and drawing her closer. Her arms crept up his chest and made their way around his neck, and she pulled him down to deepen the kiss.

Suddenly an annoying ring tone began to echo through the room, as Jimmy and Cindy parted.

"Sorry," Jimmy appologised to Cindy as he picked his phone from the nearby table, and began to speak into the reciever. _"Its Carl,"_ He mouthed to Cindy when she pointed at the phone, asking who was interupting them.

Cindy sat on Jimmy's bed, listening to him protest about something on the phone and waited silently for the conversation to be over. Occasionally poking her tongue out or yawning, signally to Jimmy to hurry up with his conversation, but after a few minutes Jimmy said his goodbye and hung up the phone.

"Bout time," Cindy said, standing up and placing her arms around Jimmy's neck once more, and started to lean in to kiss him.

Jimmy placed a finger at her lips, and she stopped in her tracks. "What is it?" she said, once Jimmy had removed his finger.

"Carl wants to meet us at the Candy Bar," he said. "Said he had some very important news for us."

Cindy sighed, "Can't you just pretend we are sick?" she said sighing.

"Afraid not my dear," Jimmy said. "It could be important."

"Ring him again and tell him that you are spending the day with your gorgeous girlfriend and that you don't wish to be disturbed." Cindy said. "Whatever it is, it can wait."

Jimmy stepped forward and placed his hands on her waist, pulling her into a sweet kiss. "Do you want me to ring him and tell him that?" he asked.

Cindy looked at the floor, avoiding his gaze. "No," she said truthfully. "But I want to spend the day with you."

"We will go in," Jimmy started, using over-exagerated gestures to express his point. "Talk to Carl, and then get out. Promise it won't take longer than an hour. And then when we get back, Im all yours."

Cindy folded her arms, and sighed deeply. "Fine," she said. "But I'm not happy with this."

Jimmy pulled her close once more, kissing her passionately, before heading for the Candy Bar.

* * *

"Okay," Sheen said, once everyone was together at the Candy Bar. "What was the big emergency." 

"I uhhh... well... " Carl started, his pale face flushed with red.

"Ooooo..." Sheen started. "Your embarrassed, this must be good. What is it?"

Carl looked down, avoiding his friends gaze.

"Oh C'mon," Cindy yelled, a little annoyed, and tired of waiting even thought it hadn't been even 10 minutes. "What is it?"

Everyone was silenced at Cindy's sudden outburst. And for a moment all eyes were on her, but after the moment ended, all eyes were back on Carl.

He mumbled something and they heard a few audible words.

"Whats that about a girl?" Sheen blurted out, regonising one of Carl's words.

"Ohh.." Libby said. "Leave him alone Sheen. What girl?" she asked.

"Jennifer," Carl managed to mumble.

The all sat in silence for about a minute, thinking about all the Jennifer's they knew. But try as they might they just couldn't think of any, not a single one.

"Who?" Jimmy asked, after he had given up on thinking.

"Well..." Carl started. "She has black hair, and she wears glasses, like me. And..."

"Wait," Cindy said. "Is she that dorky girl from Economics?"

"She isn't that dorky," Carl called out in protest.

"Yea, girl." Libby began. "Be nice. Someone had to date her."

Libby, Sheen, Jimmy and Cindy began to laugh but Carl did not think it was funny at all.

Cindy glanced at the look on Carl's face. "Oh, Im sorry," she said, and the other agreed with her. "Its good you finally found someone, that wasn't Jimmy's mum."

"Ew..." Jimmy said, blocking his ears as a mental picture came into his head.

"Yea," Libby said, ignoring Jimmy's comment and agreeing with Cindy's. "Hope you have a good time with her. Even if she is a total gork."

"Thankyou girls," Carl said. "Now, I must be going to see her. Ciao."

"Ciao," Sheen called after him as he stood up and walked out the door.

Jimmy crept closer to Cindy in the booth, and whispered in her ear. "Ready to head back to my place?" he asked her seductively.

Cindy smiled and nodded.

"Oh, look at the time," Jimmy said, rather theatrically. "I must be going." He slowly slid out of the booth and headed out the door.

And taking the hint, Cindy excused herself too, winking at Libby as she left the Candy Bar.

"What was that about?" Sheen asked Libby, noticing the strange behaviour.

"Nothing," Libby said rather quickly. "Race you to the park." She stood up and sped out the door as fast as her legs would take her, sure that Sheen was hot on her heels. She could hear Sam yelling after her, telling her off for running.

* * *

Well, thanks for reading, and sorry again, that thiis took so long!

Oh, and sorry the ending was a little rushed, I didn't really know how to end it.


	9. Chapter 9

Thanks for the reviews! Here is the next chapter!

Oh, and BTW, this is set 3 months after the other chapter.

* * *

_Boom Boom Boom_

Each beat of her heart could be heard from a mile away, her eyelids fell over her eyes as she tried to stop her quivering lip. They parted slightly as she drew in her breath, feeling the cold travel down her throat. She let out her breath and opened her eyes, letting one foot fall in front of another in a rhymatic sequence. Every bone in her body began to shake, and every muscle in her body began to tense. Only the warm figure next to her seemed to calm her, making her able to place one trembling foot in front of the other.

She got closer and closer to her destination, but stopped at the door, unable to go any further. Her eyes went down as she tried to distract herself, thinking of anything but the fate behind that door. She felt a hand encircle hers and tried as hard as she could to conjour up a smile in his direction, and a small one appeared on her face. Her eyes closed once more as she focused herself. And they opened and so did the door.

The simple-looking room met their eyes, where so many life-changing decisions had occured, where a life-changing decision was about to occur. The walls were white and pure. The table was so sleak, and the chairs so solid.

Seated at the far end of the table was an middle-age man, the man she had spoken with on the phone. And on one side of the table was a young couple, gazing at them with glee and anxiety. And hopes for the future, for their baby.

"Ahh.. Ms Folfax," The middle-age man said, raising an eyebrow at her, and shuffling the papers in front of him. Libby and Sheen were meeting the possible future parents of their newborn baby, and couldn't be any more anxious.

Libby smiled, squeezing her boyfriends hand tighter and stepping forward.

The middle-aged man gestured to the seats opposite the young couple, and Libby and Sheen parted to take their seats. "Libby, this is Josephine and Kyle." Josephine had a very fair face, with long brown hair, pulled back into two low pigtails. She was wearing very little make-up and sitting nervously biting her bottom lip. Kyle was tanner than his wife, and had dark brown hair aswell. His hair was gelled down, he was sitting upright, staring at the couple across the table with a light-hearted smile.

Libby smiled, before gestering to the person sitting beside her. "This is Sheen," she said, in a half whisper.

Josephine and Kyle both smiled at him, and he smiled back. The room was quiet and still, full of silence.

"Well," the middle-age man said, standing upright. "I will leave you to get aquainted." He left the room quietly, taking the papers with him.

"So," Libby started, shaking slightly. "Josephine... umm.."

"Please," Josephine said, reaching across the narrow table and patting her hand lightly. "Call me Josie."

"Uh, okay." Libby said. "I don't really know what to say."

Josie and Kyle smiled at her. "Is this your first interview?" Kyle asked her.

Libby and Sheen both nodded. "How many have you been through?" Sheen asked.

"This would be our fifth," Kyle said, and Josie looked a little uncomfortable. "But I assure you, we are very accommodating, and we will answer any questions you have for us."

"Oh, okay," Libby said. "How long have you been together?"

"Eight years," Josie said. "Married for three, Im 26 by the way."

"And Im 27," Kyle added.

Libby smiled. "Im 16," Libby said, placing once hand on her stomach, and feeling very young. "And Sheen is 18."

"And is Sheen...?" Josie started, using gestures to try and make her point.

"The father?" Libby finished. "Of course he is."

They spent an hour, getting to know more about Josie and Kyle, before the middle-aged man walked through the door once more.

"I hope you got to know one another," the man said.

Josie and Kyle stood up, smiling at Sheen and Libby as they did so.

"Is it over?" Sheen asked.

"Yes," Josie said smiling. "But I hope we can see each other soon, and we want you to know, that if you choose us, we promise you that you will a part of the childs life, we want you to be a part of their life."

Libby felt a small tear slide down her face and didn't really know why. _Thankyou_ she mouthed to Josie and Kyle as they left the room, and in that moment she knew she wanted them to be the parents of her unborn child. There was something in Josie's eyes, hope and desperation, and she could hear it in her voice as well, she could tell that all she wanted was to have a child. And Libby wanted to help, to make her dream come true.

"Why have they gone to five interviews?" Libby asked, after a moment of silence. "Why didn't another family choose them?"

"You get to meet several families," The man said. "And you choose the best family. I guess it depends on who is choosing."

"I don't want to meet any more families," Libby said. "I like them."

"Me too," Sheen said, rather unsure of what he was agreeing on as a butterfly had just flown past the window, and somewhat distracted him.

"Very well," The man said. "But I think you should get to know them more, there are better families, families which can financially help the baby more,"

"Money isn't everything," Libby said. "And I know they will love this child," she placed one hand on her pregnant tummy, "I can feel it."

The middle-aged man nodded at her, before picking up the stack of papers off the table. "Are you sure?" he asked.

Libby nodded. "Unless there is something you are not telling me," she said. "I am sure."

"Not a thing," the man said. "Have you already read their porfolio?"

"Yup," Sheen said. "I even looked up some of the long words." He placed an arm around Libby and pulled her into him, almost pushing him over, but managed to regain his stance.

The middle-aged man gave him a look, judging him at that very moment, before turning and beginning to leave the room. "I will call them in a few weeks," he said. "Call me if you change your mind."

"Thankyou," Sheen called after him, before releasing his grip on Libby and turning her to face him. "You sure about this?" he asked her.

"More than anything," Libby said.

"Good," Sheen said, holding her close and pulling her into an awkard hug. "Me too."

* * *

Well, there you go, this chapter is written a little different to all my other chapters, a little too slow in places and a little too fast in others. 

But I still want you to review!!!

xoxo


	10. Chapter 10

TaDa

* * *

Sheen walked to his door once more, and opened it to find Libby standing there. 

"Hello my queen," Sheen said, bowing theatrically. "And what brings you to my place."

"My parents are gone," Libby said.

"I know," Sheen started, wondering why Libby was telling him this. "They didn't die. Just went out for dinner with my dad, to discuss us."

Libby laughed. "I know that," she said. "All I mean is..." she took a deep breath as she walked further into Sheen's house and heard the thud as he closed the door. "I've been thinking alot about us. And about this baby and..." She stopped to turn around and grabbed Sheen's hands, gazing deep into his eyes. "Im ready," she said.

Sheen's eyes widened in surprise. "Really?" he asked. "Not that I don't want this. I mean I really do. But are you sure?"

"Sheen, my love." Libby said, and she hardly ever used a pet name for her boyfriend. "I keep thinking about this in my mind, and in the end it all keeps coming back to the same thing. I love you Sheen Estevez and I want to be with you forever."

"Well, okay then," Sheen said. He grabbed her waist and lifted her off the ground, kissing her gently, before placing her on the ground again. "But what time are your parents coming home?" he asked her.

"I told them I'm staying with Cindy tonight," Libby said, sliding her arms around his neck. "So they are not going to come looking for me."

"Just checking," Sheen said, He lifted Libby off the ground once more and she swung her legs around his waist, but she did not kiss him, just stared deeply into his shining eyes. And wondered what she ever did to deserve such a wonderful boyfriend like Sheen.

He held her tight as he unsteadily made his way to his room, never breaking eye contact. He wasn't until he had closed his bedroom door behind him, that the gaze was broken, and their lips were sealed. He held her tight as they continued to kiss, but he tripped over something on the ground and as his legs failed him and he fell over, he hit his head against the wall, letting Libby fall softly to the ground.

"Oh my god," Libby said, standing up and holding up a hand to help Sheen up. "Are you alright?"

Sheen rubbed the back of his head, smiling as he took Libby's hand and stood up. "Yea," he replied. "Guess I need to tidy up my room."

Libby giggled lightly, "Long as your not hurt," she said.

"Well, my head hurts a little," Sheen said, pointing to where he had hit his head against the wall.

Libby made her way around the back of Sheen and kissed the spot he had pointed to lightly, "Better?" she asked.

"Much," Sheen said, he turned around, and gazed into her eyes once more. "Libs, are you..."

Libby placed a finger to Sheens lips. "You talk way too much," she said before placing a small kiss on his lips.

He smiled at her, and placed his arms on her waist as he pulled her close, kissing her sweetly once more.

She placed her arms around his neck, pulling him in close and wanting this moment to last forever. She stood back as she felt Sheen's hands beginning to make their way up her top, and held her arms high in the air, smiling.

Sheen pulled the edges of Libby's top upwards, over her head, and hoped that it would not get caught in her long dark hair. But luckily for him, it did not. Her top came up over her head revealing the garment of clothing she was glad she had bought. Then, in one swift moment he pulled his own top off, before resuming to kiss her.

He laid her on the bed, gently, as if she were the most precious thing in the entire world, as he continued to kiss her. And she continued to kiss him back, kicking her shoes off and onto the ground. She knew that ever second of this magical night would be etched into her mind for eternity.

They were in love, and showing each other just where love can take you.

* * *

Libby woke the next morning seeing a familiar site, but this time she knew exactely how she had gotten there. She smiled, remembering the nights events, as she stared blankly at the wallpaper. Rolling over she saw the sleeping figure of Sheen, and her smile grew wider, as she admired him. And although he didn't have the best sleeping pose in the world, she thought he was the most wonderful thing on earth. She saw him open his sleepy eyes and he smiled back at her.

"Morning," he said, kissing her gently.

Libby closed her eyes for a second, wondering if this were a dream, but it wasn't. This was all happening and it felt so right, and so beautiful. "Morning," she replied. She could stay in this warm, comfy bed forever and never have to worry about anything. She loved this feeling and never wanted it to leave her.

Sheen placed an arm around Libby and held her close to him. "I love you," Sheen told her again.

"I love you too," Libby said. "And I love the fact that your father hasn't walked in here this morning."

Sheen laughed. "He is proberly listening in on us right now." he joked, although he wouldn't have been surprised if his father was indeed listening in on him. "I swear that guy watches me like a hawk."

"He just cares about you," Libby said. "I wish my father did."

"Your father loves you very much," Sheen said, only half believing it.

"Yea, I know he does," Libby said, sighing. "But only when I do something right, if I mess up, he hates me."

Sheen didn't quite know what to say to Libby, so he held her closer.

And in that moment Libby realised just how important a hug was. Because sometimes words are not needed, and perhaps hugs are the best medicine for a sadened soul. "I better go," Libby said, shifting slightly but not really moving. "I have to get to Cindy's before my Mum comes and picks me up."

"I'll walk you," Sheen said, holding her closer, as he didn't want her to leave in such a hurry.

"Your not even going that direction," Libby said, still lying still. "Don't put yourself out for me."

"You did," Sheen said, although he knew this wasn't quite true. "I'll just stop by Jimmy's."

"Okay," Libby said, realising he was going whether she liked it or not. And then she sat up, and pulling the blanket with her. "I better get ready then."

* * *

"I'm going to Jimmy's," Sheen called to his father.

"Okay, my son," they heard, Mr. Estevez calling from the other end of the house.

Libby was glad that Mr. Estevez had not seen her leave the house, although she wouldn't have cared if he did. Mr. Estevez was so different from her father.

Sheen and Libby made their way to Cindy's house, their hands and their hearts intertwined.

"I'll see you later," Sheen said, kissing her hand lightly as Libby made her way up the stairs to Cindy's house.

"Love you," Libby called after Sheen as he made his way across the road.

"Love you too," Came the reply.

Libby smiled before knocking on the door to Cindy's house. And to her surprise, Cindy's mother opened the door. "Morning, Ms. Vortex," Libby said. "Is Cindy home?"

Mrs. Vortex looked upon Libby's obviously pregnant tummy with a sour look on her face before replying. "She left about 10 minutes ago to meet you," she said.

"Oh right," Libby said, deciding to save her friend from her controlling mother. "I just forgot where we were meeting is all, but I'll call her. Thanks Ms. Vortex."

Ms. Vortex gave her one last disgraceful look as if because she was pregnant, she was stupid enough to forget where they were meeting before shutting the door hard on her.

In a state of panic, Libby ran as fast as she could, across the road to Jimmy's door. Noticing the door was unlocked, she ran upstairs to Jimmy's room, calling for Sheen as she made her was swiftly up the staircase. But she was too late.

As soon as she opened the door, she saw Sheen was lying on the ground, unconsious. Cindy and Jimmy were trying to wake him, shaking him lightly, and calling his name.

"What happened?" Libby asked, rushing beside him as she tried to help him up.

"He walked in on us," Cindy said.

"Doing what?" Libby asked suspisiously. Although she really wondered if she wanted to know.

"Only kissing," Jimmy said, slightly under-exagerating the extent of the 'kissing'. "Nothing to make him collapse."

Libby laughed, _Sheen would have collapsed if he saw them holding hands_ she thought to herself as Sheen eye's began to flutter open. "Libs," Sheen said, seeing her towering over him, and beginning to stutter. "I came over and.. and.. and.. Cindy and.. and.. and.. Jimmy, they were.. were.. making out." He almost screamed the last two words of his sentence.

"Lucky you weren't here 30 minutes later," Jimmy said jokingly. "Or you would be blinded for life."

Sheen's eyes rolled back again and he collapsed to the ground once more.

"I think you should stop doing that," Libby suggested, a little worried, by the way her boyfriend had reacted to this.

"I think our secret is a secret no more," Cindy said to Jimmy.

* * *

Tell me what you think and review!!!! 

The more reviews I get the faster I will update.


	11. Chapter 11

This is rather like a filler chapter, but I figured i'd have a lil fun with it!

Oh, and Sorry it took so long to put up, my computer broke down, and then when I finally got it fixed, this story was deleted off it, so I had to rewrite the ending, but i kept getting annoyed because it never turned out aswell as I wanted it to, so it took me forever to get it right again. But I think its okay now, so well.. Im really really sorry it took so long.

Grrr... I hate Technology.

* * *

"I got laid last night!" Carl announced cheerfully to Libby, Sheen, Cindy and Jimmy. He was standing at the end of the table, standing tall and broad as if he was very proud of himself. "Guess Im not the last one," he pointing accusingly to Jimmy, unsure whether he should point to Cindy, considering he knew little about her personal life. 

Cindy rolled her eyes at him before turning to Jimmy. "Do you want me to tell him or should I?" she asked him gently.

"Tell me what?" Carl asked curiously, and feeling a little left out of the conversation.

"Cindy and Jimmy are doing each other," Sheen piped up, unable to control himself. Unfortunately a few of their neighbouring table's heard, and Cindy and Jimmy knew that was the end of their secret.

"Ohhh..." Carl protested, not acting surprised at all that Cindy and Jimmy were together, although he hadn't really clicked onto what Sheen had said, just yet anyway. "I didn't want to be the last one." He slumped into the seat next to Jimmy looking mournful.

Jimmy, Cindy, Sheen and Libby sat waiting to Carl to finally click. _Three, Two, One_ Cindy mouthed, as the others sat smiling at her.

"Wait," Carl said, clicking onto what Sheen said. And Libby, Sheen, Carl and Jimmy burst into laughter. After a few moments they were able to control the laughter. And sat, waiting for words to escape Carl's open mouth, knowing he was about to speak. "Cindy and Jimmy are.. I mean you guys are.. You know.."

"In love," Jimmy said, giving Cindy a kiss on the cheek and it felt so weird to finally display affection for her in public. After all this time, to finally tell the world that they were indeed, in love.

"Ew," Carl said, unable to find any other words to describe it. "Just ew."

"Says the one who just screwed the most dorky girl in school," Cindy said, tapping the table lightly with her fingers and smiling.

"Well," Jimmy said. "Someone had to."

The others began to laugh, not at Carl deliberately of course, but they couldn't help it, given the circumstances. Carl was about to protest, but decided not too. It would give his friends more of a reason to tease him. So he sat back in his seat and waited for the tormenting to be over.

Fortunately he didn't have to wait that long, because in a few mere minutes the laughter had stopped. "Sorry," Cindy said, once the laughter had come to a complete stop. "We really are happy for you, and whats-her-face."

"Jennifer," Carl said, going slightly red.

"Right," Cindy said smiling, and going slightly red because she had made fun of Carl without even noticing. She mentally scolded herself before trying to change the subject. "So what are we going to do today?" she asked.

The table was silent and awkard for a few moments until Sheen finally spoke, "I believe a new Ultra Lord Comic is coming out today and I was thinking..."

He was met with a shout of "No!" from around the table. Although the show had met its expiry date, new comics were coming out every so often.

"Fine, but when Aliens begin to invade, I'm going to be the only one who knows what to do," Sheen said sulkily, folding his arms in front of him.

Cindy reached next to her and patted Libby's hand, "What did you get yourself into?" she said jokingly.

"Ah!" Libby said, placing one hand on her steadily expanding tummy.

"Yea," Cindy said, placing a hand on her friends tummy. "I feel sorry for the darling baby as... what the hell was that?" she quickly removed her hand, staring at her friend with wide eyes.

Libby smiled, "The Baby kicked," she said, and the others gathered around eargerly to see if they could get a feel. Libby gingerly took Sheen's hand and moved it to the spot where she had felt the baby kick. And she waited, and in one moment she felt the tiny foot strike her. And she gave a little gasp as it hit Sheen's hand.

"Look like you have a fighter there," Sheen said, removing his hand from Libby.

"We," Libby said correcting him, "And she is not going to be a fighter."

"Sheen junior is not a she," Sheen retorted.

Libby laughed, but it was cut short, did Sheen realise that they couldn't name the baby? That the child was not going to be theirs, and Libby didn't want to get attached to it. And although she thought of possible names, she didn't dare name the small living thing slowly growing inside her. She slowly took Sheen's hand in hers, and her eyes became sad. "We can't name the baby," she said to him.

The once cheerful atmosphere lifted in that moment and it went back to being awkard and silent.

And the entire day Libby started to think. She had been so certain she wanted to give this baby up for adoption, so certain she wanted it to live with Josie and Kyle. But now she was so uncertain, she was beginning to get attached to the small life, and as much as she tried to tell herself what she was doing was the right thing for the child, she still wasn't sure.

* * *

Well, thats bout it! Next chapter will be up soon!! 

Plz review!!

xoxo


	12. Chapter 12

Next chapter is up! Woo!

* * *

"Jimmy," Cindy said to him, the following morning as they were walking through the park. "Do you think this is weird?" she was of course referring to the fact, that they were in public, holding hands, something they had wanted to do, but hadn't. Because of the fear, because they didn't want their secret to get out. But now, the secret was out, so there was nothing to hide. But to Cindy it didn't feel right, it just felt weird. 

"A little bit," Jimmy said, squeezing her hand.

Cindy smiled, and squeezed his hand back which caused him to cringe a little at her strong grip. "Do you think this was the right thing to do?" she asked. "Letting everyone find out."

"We didn't have much of a choice," Jimmy said. "Once Sheen found out, the whole world knew."

"But we did let our guard down a little," Cindy said truthfully. "We used to be a lot more secretive, but in the last few months-"

"Maybe we wanted people to find out," Jimmy cut in. _Maybe it was about time people found out_ was what he was thinking.

Cindy smiled. "I think we did," she said. "Without even realising it."

"Is that good?" Jimmy asked her, a little unsure of what to say.

Cindy nodded. "I think so," she said. "Maybe, I spose... Yes."

"Excuse me," Jimmy asked, narrowing his eyes a little.

"Yes," Cindy said. "It is good, because now we have nothing to hide, now we can do whatever we want. And we don't care what people think, do we?"

"No," Jimmy said smiling. "We don't care at all."

"So...," Cindy said after a moments silence. "What are we going to do now?"

Jimmy grinned, before stopping and pulling on her hand sharply, pulling her into him and kissing her lightly on the nose. "You know what I want to do," he said to her seductively.

Cindy giggled, and slowly pulled herself free of Jimmy's soft grasp. She walked a few paces, sliding her hand out of Jimmy's. "You have to catch me first," she said, before taking off into a fast sprint.

She could feel the wind rushing past her face as she ran. Others in the park began to look, as the blonde girl whizzed past them. She could feel their eyes following her but this only caused her to laugh. She ran down to the nearby creek, carefully stepping on the rocks to cross it. She didn't dare look behind her, just kept of running until she was sure she was out of sight. She threw herself into a nearby ditch several hundred metres from her starting point. And gasping for breath pulled herself up so that she could see exactely where Jimmy was. She was alone now, and confident she was winning this little 'game'.

As she gazed around, she saw Jimmy, panting for breath as he approached the creek. He was never as athletic as she was, he would rather be sitting at his desk inventing a way to make the world a better place than outside playing with a ball. Cindy was still into her martial arts, and had taken a back seat to being the smartest in the class, specially in the last 2 years.

She watched him as he began to call for her. "Cindy! Come out, Come out wherever you are!" Cindy pressed her lips together tightly to stop herself from giggling as she watched Jimmy trying to find his balance as he crossed the creek. She could see what was coming next and sure enough it did, in one fluid motion, Jimmy lost his grip and fell into the cold water below him.

And then Cindy couldn't help but to giggle, she knew she had heard him, because once he had pulled himself out of the water he began to look around for the cause of the noise, and he found it. Cindy's eyes met him and she knew she had been seen, so she pulled herself out of the ditch and started walking towards him, holding her arms up in the air. "Found me," she said giggling at the soaking wet Jimmy before her.

Jimmy trudged towards her. "I did," Jimmy said. "And now you owe me a hug," he held his arms outstretched.

Cindy smiled as she looked towards him. "But your wet," she said pointing out the obvious, "And I spent 50 dollars on this top, and I don't think it copes too well in cold water, its only warm water machiene washa-"

She was cut off as Jimmy quickly ran at her and pushed his lips to her, pressing himself to her.

Cindy quickly pushed Jimmy off her, not forcefully but just enough so that they were no longer touching in every aspect. "If my top is damaged, your buying me a new one." she said. "Now C'mon, we have to get you home and into something dry."

Jimmy smiled to himself knowing too well what was in store for him, his plan had succedded... but not entirely how he had planned it.

* * *

Hope you liked it, next chapter up really really soon! I promise!! 

xoxo


	13. Chapter 13

This is pretty much the last chapter, unless I decide to write an Epilogue.

So, yea. Please R&R

* * *

_Its Time_

Those words echoed through Sheen's mind, as he thought of his course of action. The room was spinning and his arms and legs were shaking. He just stared into space, absorbing those words.

"Sheen," came the desperate cry of the girl sitting next to him.

And in that moment he snapped into action, pulling Libby's arm around his shoulder and helping her up from the couch. Steadily he made his way over to the front door, grabbing the keys as he moved. Slowly he managed to get to the car, still supporting Libby, who continued to insist she could walk by herself. He couldn't hear Libby's words, he was much too focused on getting to the hospital. He opened the passenger door of the car and helped Libby sit, his hand was smacked away as he tried to do up her seatbelt for her.

"Im not completly helpless," Libby said, pulling the seatbelt over herself, and clicking it in.

Sheen smiled as much as he could as he shut the door on her, and began to walk around the back of the car. Libby was beginning to go through labour and still, she was as stubborn and strong-willed as ever.

He climbed into the driver's seat and sat back for a moment to breathe. He felt a warm hand on his arm and looked next to him and smiled.

"You alright?" Libby asked him, stroking her thumb on his arm in a small attempt to calm him.

Sheen nodded. "Yup," he said to her. "Lets do this."

He turned the key and placed his foot on the acceleration. His only thought, getting to the hospital, and getting there as soon as possible.

* * *

Two hours had past since they had arrived at the hospital, Libby was lying in the hospital bed, still as pregnant, waiting for further news from the doctor. 

"I've called Jimmy, Cindy, Carl, Josie and Kyle," Sheen said. "And now my fingers are sore from all the pushing of buttons."

Libby giggled. "Im so bored," she said, before looking down and speaking to her tummy. "Hurry up baby." she said, before crying out in pain once more.

Sheen was ready this time and knew exactely what to do, he took her hands and repeated the word 'Breathe' over and over in a slow rhymatic voice. "You alright?" he asked her, after her breathing seemed to return to normal.

Libby smiled weakly. "Yea," she said. "Im good."

A few moments later there was a knock at the door as Jimmy, Cindy, and Carl entered. "How ya holding up?" Carl asked, once they were all in the room.

"Oh, alright," Libby said, as Sheen began to start to adjust her pillows. "Except that this is taking forever."

"We had to come down and see you," Cindy said, patting Libby's hand. "How far along are you?"

"I have no idea," Libby said.

Just then the doctor entered the room, Josie and Kyle were closely following. "Libby dear," Josie said, walking up beside her and beginning to fuss over her. Kyle followed suit, standing next to Josie.

"Okay, Libby," The Doctor said. "I think it is time to move you into the delivery room."

Libby's eyes widened. "Really?" she asked, feeling another contraction coming on, and sure enough it did. Cindy gave a small squeal of surprise as her friend began to breathe heavily in an attempt to control her pain.

"Really," the Doctor said. "Now, we can only accomodate the parents in the delievery room."

"That would be me," Sheen said.

"And Josie and Kyle," Libby said, tears springing to eyes, not only from the pain, but from the fact that this was her last few hours with her child.

"Alright," the Doctor said. "I'll just get some help moving you to the delievery room." And with that he turned and left the room.

"Guess we will be seeing you later," Carl said to her.

"Yea," Cindy said, tears springing to her eyes aswell, she didn't like seeing Libby this was and it was bringing her to tears.

"Come here," Libby said to Cindy holding up her arms as far as she could.

Cindy smiled and let Libby pull her into an awkard hug. More tears springing to her eyes. She was so unsure why she was crying so much and why her best friend was crying. "I'll see you later," she said pulling back from Libby.

Libby smiled, more tears coming from her eyes. She nodded as she watched Cindy leave the room, she watched Jimmy leave, and Carl leave. And she watched the Doctor enter once more.

"Ready," he asked her.

Libby smiled her bravest smile. "Ready," she said.

* * *

"You alright?" Jimmy asked Cindy once they had left the room. 

"Yea," Cindy said, bringing her hand up to her face to wipe the tears.

But Jimmy took her hand in his, and slowly wiped the tears from her eyes, before pulling her into a tight hug. "Come on," Jimmy said softely to her. "Lets wait in the waiting room."

Cindy nodded and allowed herself to be escorted to the waiting room.

Cindy slowly sat down, trying to control the tears that wanted to spring down her face. She took a deep breath, telling herself that Libby was going to be okay. '_Lib's is going to be fine' _she told herself _'She is going to fine, she is going to be fine'. _She continued to tell herself this, but it only seemed to make things worse. When she saw Libby, she did not look fine, she looked like she was in a considerable amount of pain, and although she knew this was what was spose to happen, she couldn't help but worry for her best friend. They had known each other for so long, since they were so young, in a million years, Cindy never would have thought their lives would change this much.

"Jimmy?" Cindy said, slowly turning her face in his direction.

"Yea," Jimmy said, glancing her direction. He saw instantely more tears springing to her eyes, and he knew she wanted to let herself cry, for whatever reason she needed to. He placed an arm around her and brought her into him.

Cindy let the tears fall from her face, and realised that Carl and others around them were watching. She really did need to cry, and it felt good to do so, and it felt good to have Jimmy's arms wrapped around her, and Cindy realised there was no better medicine than a hug. So have someone simply care for you, and hold you, was the best comfort in the world. Cindy cried and began to feel a little bad about getting Jimmy's shirt soaked with her ever-falling tears.

"Whats wrong baby?" Cindy heard Jimmy's voice as he continued to comfort her.

Cindy lifted her head and smiled weakly. "I just keep thinking," she said, letting Jimmy wipe some of the tears from under her eyes. "When we were younger. I never thought this would happen. I never thought she would be in this much pain. It hurts when I think about-" she burst into tears once more, letting her head fall onto him.

"I know," Jimmy said, running a hand through her long blonde hair. "So much is changing." He held her close, and they both sat, listening and waiting for news.

* * *

_Congratulations, its a girl._

Libby threw her head backwards, exhausted. Her head fell onto Sheen, who had been sitting behind her and holding both her hands through the the delievery. Both Libby and Sheen hands were happy that this ordeal was finally over.

"You did great, my darling." Sheen told her, kissing the back of her head.

Libby smiled a tired smile, before glancing over to Kyle and Josie. Kyle had just cut the cord and both were now watching as the baby girl was washed and wrapped up in a blanket. A single tear made its way down her face, she was seperated from the small life that had lived inside her for 9 months. But in her heart she knew she had done the right thing, she had put her own needs before the baby's, and that was exactely what she was doing.

Libby continued to watch as Josie and Kyle began to fuss over the baby girl. '_A baby girl' _Libby thought '_So much for Sheen junior._' She let out a small laugh, before leaning back onto Sheen, truely greatful that she had him. She wondered if many teen pregnancy's worked out as wonderful as hers did. She was helping another family and she had the support of her family and friends and most importantly Sheen, the guy, she knew she would be spending her life with. Libby was so unsure if it was possible to love anyone or anything else more than him.

Josie and Kyle walked over to Libby, tears were spilling from Josie's eyes. "Thankyou," Josie said to Libby, holding the small bundle in her arms. "There are no words possible to say how much this means to us."

Kyle placed one arm around Josie's waist and the other on the small bundle.

Libby looked on, they certainly did look 'picture perfect'. "Just promise that you will cherish her, and love her, more than anything in the world."

Josie and Kyle looked at each other, before smiling. "We promise," Kyle said.

Libby nodded and smiled. Sheen just held her closer.

"We'll call you later tonight," Josie said, looking a bit uneasy. "We want you to be a part of her life."

Libby nodded

"Thankyou," Sheen said.

Libby smiled, before watching her child leave with her parents, the people who would love her and cherish her. At that moment she knew she had done the right thing. The most wonderful thing. She had given Josie and Kyle the best present ever. She couldn't ask for more. She knew she would never regret this decision.

* * *

And thats the end, I prolly will write a small epilogue.

And thanks for all the reviews and stuff!! xoxo


	14. Epilogue

Here is the Epilogue!

Just coz I felt like I had to write one

* * *

_Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday to Hannah, Happy Birthday to you_

The young girl grinned widely as she blew out her five candles, one at a time. Applause could be heard around the room, and Josie held Hannah in her arms, kissing her lightly on the nose. Hannah giggled before freeing herself from her mothers grip, and running over to her father, giving Kyle a kiss on the cheek. As far as Hannah was conserned these were her parents, her real parents. Hannah didn't know she was adopted, but really, did that matter? Are you parents the people who gave you life? Or the people who care for you, and give you the life you deserve?

Hannah ran into her 'Aunty' Libby's open arms, giving her a hug. "Thankyou for my present," Hannah said smiling up at her.

Libby smiled back at her. "No problem," Libby said. "But it's from your uncle aswell."

"Okay," Hannah beamed before running off to find her 'uncle'.

After all this time, Libby and Sheen were still together and going as strong as ever. Libby was studying fashion, and Sheen was doing some part time modeling, just as Jimmy has foreseen. Although they lived away from each other, they saw each other almost every weekend, and when the year came to a close and Libby finished her degree, they were going to live together. And Sheen planned to ask Libby for her hand in marriage. And Libby planned to say yes.

Hannah ran into Sheen's arms and he lifted her off the ground, spinning her around and making aeroplane noises. Hannah loved her immature Uncle Sheen, the way he would always swing her around.

Sheen returned Hannah to the ground, as Hannah spotted two more people walking through the door. "Cindy," she cried, "Jimmy," she ran at the door as she met them.

Cindy and Jimmy were engaged. They went to the same university, studying advanced science. And enjoying every minute of it, and although it sounded cheesy, they wanted to help make the world a better place.

Jimmy smiled down at the girl. "Happy 5th birthday," he said to her. "Are you starting school soon?"

'Next week," Hannah said, her dark eyes shining brightly.

"Awesome," Cindy said. "Are you excited."

"Yea," Hannah said. "I can't wait to make some friends."

Making friends would never be a problem for Hannah, she was gorgeous, and was very outgoing. She had her father's skin, only slighting darker. And she had Libby's dark hair and dark eyes. Cindy wondered if Hannah would notice that she looked more like 'Aunty' Libby and 'Uncle' Sheen than her parents. Cindy wondered if Hannah would ever realise she looked different from her parents. One day, Cindy knew Hannah would find out the truth. Because even the best kept secret is found out, eventually.

Hannah excused herself from her friends as Carl walked through the door.

Carl lived out in the country, doing what he always dreamed of, hearding Llamas, and to date, he has 27 healthy Llamas, in a variety of breeds which he was very proud of. He was currently single, but he had come a long way since dating Jennifer, actually managing to get at least 5 different girls in his bed before heading to the country.

"Hey Carl," Hannah said. "How are the Llamas going?"

"Very well," Carl said, giving the girl a quick hug. "I was hoping you are you parents could come up in the summer to see them, I have a few new ones since last time you came around."

Hannah giggled. "I would love that," she said, as she heard her mother calling her over.

"Coming Mummy," she called back, before running into her arms.

"Its time to open your presents," Josie said, holding Hannah around the waist, as she sat on her knee.

Hannah beamed as she saw the pile of presents in front of her. She had so much family that loved her, so many people who cared for her, and in her eyes on that day, she was the most lucky girl in the entire world. And nothing else mattered, only love.

Foundation is built on lies, they are what keep us together and able to live another day. No one can be truly honest, even those who promise to give you the world.

Cindy and Jimmy lied about their realtionship to their friends. Libby lied to Sheen about that magical night on New Years Day. Libby also lied to Cindy about sleeping with Sheen. Sheen lied when he told Libby's mother he was pleased to meet her. And now, Josie and Kyle were lying to Hannah by not telling her who her real parents were.

But in the end it all turned out okay, not perfect but real close. Life is built on lies, and the truth is you just have to see past them, and see the inner beauty, of Love.

* * *

Okay, well there you go, I'm a bit depressed at the ending as it wasn't as good as my original version but oh well.

Much love for all the reviews and everything! xoxo

Im kinda sad this story is over, I quite enjoyed writing it.


End file.
